Promise
by Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru
Summary: Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih Sakura mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan putus begitu saja dengan alasan yang sangat konyol. Terlebih lagi Sasuke sudah berjanji akan menikahinya. Sungguh menyakitkan.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Promise © Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru

please, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Hari telah senja awan hitam dan sedikit kabut tebal mulai menyelimuti kota Konoha membuat suasana semakin gelap. Suara guntur terdengar pertanda hujan akan segera turun. Di sebuah Universitas Konoha terkenal, nampak para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi membubarkan diri. Tawa dan canda mengiringi mereka satunya Sakura Haruno dan ketiga sahabatnya; Ino, Tenten, dan Yakumo.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis cantik dengan postur tubuh ramping, wajahnya di atas rata-rata, kulit putih bersih, berpenampilan modis, rambutnya yang merah muda sebahu menambah kecantikannya, hampir sempurna.

"Hhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga." desahnya. Ketiga sahabatnya memperhatikan Sakura dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ehm. Sang pangeran sudah menunggu." kata Ino dengan suara mengejek sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan. Ralat. Sangat tampan yang sedang berdiri di gerbang Universitas Konoha dan menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, bermata onyx tajam, kulit putih bersih, rambut yang seperti pantat ayam menjadi ciri khas ketampanannya.

"Sudah hampir satu jam, loh. Ayo, temui pangeranmu." Kata Ino masih dengan suara mengejek dan dibalas tonjokan kecil dari Sakura di bahunya. Sementara Tenten dan Yakumo terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Hati-hati, ya?" pamit ketiga sahabatnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan menuju ketempat parkir; untuk mengambil mobil. Sakura membalas lambaian ketiga temannya. Segera ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu hampir satu jam.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap Sakura menyesalkannya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura tersenyum. Namun senyumannya hilang ketika Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak mau Sakura dengar.

"Kita putus."

"Eh?"

"Ya, hubungan kita sampai di sini saja." Sasuke mengulang kembali membuat Sakura semakin terkejut.

"Ta.. Tap-" Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. ia menundukan kepala dalam-dalam menahan rasa—kecewa.

"Kenapa... Bukankah kau berjanji akan menikahiku, dan apa salahku, Sasuke-kun?" bisiknya lirih seraya berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dia tahu, dia mungkin tidak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya.

"Aku akan segera menikah." seketika itu juga Sakura menengadahkan kepala menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih Sakura mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan putus begitu saja dengan alasan yang sangat konyol. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi semua yang terkena tetesan-tetesannya. Angin berhembus dengan kencang menambah dinginnya hujan yang semakin lebat. Mereka saling berdiam diri hingga ketika suara wanita yang nyaring dari dalam mobil Sasuke membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Sasuke, cepatlah." ucap bosan wanita berambut merah memakai kaca mata yang Sakura ketahui bernama Karin. Sasuke menarik napas lalu menatap Sakura kembali dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." Sasuke segera berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku harap kau dan teman-temanmu datang ke pernikahanku besok malam, di kediaman Uchiha." kata Sasuke sesaat sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Hati Sakura semakin sakit mendengarnya. Besok malam?

BRUKK…

Seketika itu juga tubuh Sakura jatuh terduduk. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal sebuah kalung pemberian Sasuke berbentuk hampir menyerupai lambang hati terbentuk dari huruf 'S' berhadapan yang bertengger indah di dadanya. Perlahan air matanya meluncur dari pipi putihnya.

"Sakura!" teriakan Ino dan sahabatnya dari dalam mobil tak dihiraukannya. Segera mereka turun lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Yakumo khawatir melihat tubuh Sakura yang telah basah. Sakura diam.

"Sakura! Hei! Sasuke mana?!" Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang tak bergeming. Tatapannya kosong. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sementara Tenten membalutkan jaket tebal untuk melindungi tubuh Sakura dari derasnya air hujan; meskipun tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Mereka lalu membopong tubuh Sakura ke dalam mobil. Perlahan Sakura mulai sadar dan terisak di pelukan Tenten. Ino sibuk menyetir.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Ino putus asa. Nampaknya Ino terpengaruh pada cerita Sakura yang begitu saja ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. Mereka saling berdiam diri. Sakura memandang keluar jendela melihat orang-orang berlarian seakan memusuhi hembusan angin dan lebatnya hujan.

"Setidaknya kau harus datang, Sakura." ucap Tenten ragu-ragu.  
Sudah menjelang malam, Sakura masih tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Dia masih memikirkan apakah dia akan datang atau tidak. Tapi Sakura tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke. Ya, Sakura pasti datang.

Dilihatnya sahabatnya yang sudah tidur pulas. Rupanya Ino, Yakumo dan Tenten menginap di rumah Sakura. Sampai akhirnya kantuk menyerang Sakura dan dia pun mulai jatuh tertidur.  
Paginya Sakura tidur terjaga, dia sudah tidak melihat sahabatnya; mereka sudah pulang.  
Sakura termangu dengan perasaan yang kacau balau. Tak terbayangkan olehnya seandainya Sakura berjumpa dengan Sasuke yang menggandeng calon istrinya. Dengan hati sedih Sakura menyiapkan keperluan untuk mendatangi pesta pernikahan Sasuke. Sakura menangis. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya sebab dia takut nanti malam matanya terlihat sembab bila kelamaan menangis.

"Sakura Haruno tidak boleh menangis." katanya menyemangati. Namun tetap saja air mata menetes di mata indahnya menelusuri lekak-lekuk wajahnya.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

.

Malam ini keluarga pemilik Uchiha Corp mengadakan acara pernikahan putra bungsunya. Begitu banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang parkir di halaman rumah. Seakan-akan mobil-mobil itu sengaja dibawa untuk memperlihatkan kekayaan. Suasana pesta semakin meriah ketika para undangan telah hadir, banyak tamu-tamu dari kalangan atas yang datang. Suara musik dihentikan saat seorang gadis cantik berada di ambang pintu.

Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut dengan gaun berwarna merah hati menonjolkan kulit putih pualamnya, matanya berwarna Emerald indah berkilauan bagaikan berlian terkena cahaya sang surya. Hampir semua. Ralat. Semua orang terpesona melihat gadis yang perlahan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah terkesan anggun. Obrolan-obrolan mereka pun ikut terhenti.

"I..itu Sakura-chan, kan?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan cantik.." gumam Yakumo. dibalas dengan anggukan sahabatnya.

"Oh iya, itu han- cantiknya..." gumam seorang pemuda tampan bermata Onyx dengan rambut diikat ke belakang, Itachi. Sasuke—yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara. Sasuke mengikuti ke arah mana tatapan Itachi.

DEG

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya membelalak terpaku melihat penampilan Sakura malam ini—sangat cantik. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini berada di tengah ruangan.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya spontan.

"Ah.. I-iya." jawab Sakura gugup dan menyodorkan sebuah kado yang berisi kalung berbentuk hati pemberian Sasuke dulu. Mungkin hanya calon istrinya saja yang pantas mengenakan pemberian Sasuke, pikir Sakura.

Setelah memberikan kadonya. Segera Sakura berbalik melangkah ingin meninggalkan pesta, dia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke—pemuda yang sangat dicintainya mengucapkan janji seumur hidup dan mencium wanita yang kelak akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sakura tidak sanggup. Sayang, genggaman tangan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Eh? Aku.. Aku.." Sakura ragu-ragu menjawabnya. Posisinya amat sulit, dan serba salah. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan bilang: bagaimana mungkin aku akan melihat pesta pernikahanmu, itu akan menyakitkanku! Itu tidak akan dikatakannya.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit." jawabnya mencoba acuh tak acuh. Segera Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Namun tangan Sasuke kembali mencengkram erat tangan Sakura, menariknya sehingga tubuh Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa mau mu?!" teriak Sakura beremosi. Tidak cukup kah Sasuke kemarin memutuskannya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Kalau kau pergi, pernikahan ini tidak akan berlangsung karena kau mempelai wanitanya, Sakura!"

"HAH?!" Sakura benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan besar untukmu. Selama ini aku belum pernah membuatmu bahagia dan mungkin dengan cara ini—aku bisa." Sakura dan sahabatnya melongo seketika.

"Ka-Karin?" Sakura gugup. Bagaimana pun juga dia belum percaya.

"Dia hanya membantuku. Kemarin ibu menyuruh dia agar membawakan semua alat yang aku butuhkan." jelas Sasuke. Sakura terdiam; ia masih terkejut.

"Dan apa ini?" Sasuke mengereyitkan dahi melihat kado yang dibawa Sakura. Segera Sasuke merobek kado itu dan mengambil isinya.

"Hn, kalung yang aku berikan? Jangan bilang kau akan mengembalikan kalung ini Sakura. Karena hanya kau wanita yang cocok memakai pemberianku." katanya seraya memakaikan kembali kalung itu.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku akan datang?" Sakura tertunduk sedih, sungguh dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Hal yang menurutnya tidak wajar, bagaimana jika Sakura tidak datang.

"Karena aku yakin." Sasuke menghela napas sebentar. "Jadi, maukah kau menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha malam ini, Sakura Haruno?"

JEPP..

Semua lampu dimatikan. Hanya satu lampu yang menyorot kedua insan ini yang tengah saling menatap. Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan semua ini.

"Aku mau." Sakura mengangguk mantap. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Para tamu menantikan semua ini khususnya para sahabat Sakura yang sudah berderai air mata bahagia meskipun tidak terlihat karena kegelapan.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia atas jawaban Sakura. Segera ia membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya sesaat sebelum ia menatap mata emerald indah milik Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura. Aishiteru.."

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan wajahnya pun semakin mendekat. Sakura menutup mata. Mereka pun berciuman di tengah-tengah tamu undangan yang memberikan tepuk tangan. Bunga-bunga kecil berjatuhan dari atas bagaikan hujan bunga yang menambah suasana semakin romantis di antara mereka.

"Hhh.. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno akan selalu bahagia—selamanya."

.

.

.

**- OWARI -**

.

.

Gaje? Emang iya, ini fict lama yang baru publish sekarang. Tadinya ga bakal aku publish, soalnya ga bisa bikin Oneshoot tapi lumayan lah buat nambah arsip SasuSaku. Dulu pernah dibaca sih sama Filla. :D

**Ok, mind to review?**

**Kritik, saran, flame diterima… XD**


End file.
